


Cold Water

by Dullue (Bruna)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original au, boto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruna/pseuds/Dullue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is visiting the Amazon when he meets a very different guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archia/gifts).



> This work is inspired in Archia picture: http://archiaart.tumblr.com/post/55868722474/yes-the-water-is-cold-but-that-doesnt-matter  
> Took some liberties with the storie behind it!

\- OH MY GOD I CAN'T DEAL WITH THESE MOSQUITOS ANYMORE! - said Mike making random slapping motions true the air.   
John would have said it was his fault, they were the one who decided to make these trip to the Amazon on their off time from the army. It had been fund and all bur is was insufferable hot, and there where mosquito's everywhere.   
\- At least tonight is our last night, big party with the locals and all then we can go back home. - he said, when Mike didn't smile one of the other guys volunteered - Well at least the girls are hot. I see the chances of getting laid in the horizon.  
\- It's just malaria you see in the horizon. - Mike said pouting.   
Their boat arrived at the party at sundown and the torches add a mystical look to it, from the gleaming bodies dancing to the river reflecting it.  
The guys disembarked with smiles on their faces and samba on their ears, and after an hour John was glistening with sweat with a huge smile on his face.  
\- I need some air - he told one of his mates.  
Looking at the crowd he decided to take a little walk always keeping an eye on the gathering to not get lost. He was enjoying the breeze and the serenity of the forest when he heard a velvet deep voice.  
\- A little lost are we? - he jumped at turned to see the stranger, only to be faced with a beautiful pale man in a white fedora hat, and white cloth. - What's your name? - said the stranger smiling at John as he walked near. John could stop staring, the stranger moved so effortlessly that it seemed he was gliding on water rather than walking on solid earth, and when he was near enough John could smell on him the river.  
\- John - he said in a hush looking up in impossible blue eyes  
\- Hello John, I'm Sherlock. - all the hairs in john body stood at once with the sound of that voice, it sounded like sex. Sherlock placed a hand in his hips, and smiled when he felt john shiver.   
\- So John what bring you to me tonight?  
And the way his name sounded on that strangers mouth made john's mouth dry with desire. And all to sudden Sherlock withdrew from him and started walking away and John was left admire that perfect ass in those white pants.  
\- Come John, we don't have all night.  
And before john realized they were at a sort of cave, and Sherlock looked magnificent with the reflexion of the water on him. He popped open his shirt and john was enticed by that creamy skin. Sherlock walked to him and kissed him, and john felt his legs go weak, he could taste Sherlock hot mouth and his tongue tasted like spices when it invaded his mouth. John moaned and deepened the kiss, his heart was beating wildly in his chest and he couldn't have one coherent thought other than the desire to have Sherlock. His shirt was tossed away and in a second his pants where off. He had one thought of 'when did i take my shoes off' before Sherlock started devouring his mouth and rooming his hands everywhere. He grabbed Johns ass in both hands and broke the kiss to whisper in his ear   
-Can I fuck?  
John moaned out loud and shake his head as he had lost all ability to speak.   
\- On your hands and knees then.  
And John complied without a second thought. He was about to ask Sherlock about lube when he felt those hands holding his cheek apart and a moist breath over his hole.  
At the first lick he gave a throaty moan, and as Sherlock started pushing his tongue inside John was all but screaming.  
By the time Sherlock had up to 3 fingers on him John had dropped to his shoulder and was pleading Sherlock to fuck him. He felt Sherlock retreat and shivered with anticipation for it. It burned a little in he beginning but Sherlock bended over him covering him and whispered in his ear - relax John.- and all he could do was obey.  
After that all was a blurry of feelings and liquid fire for john. When he got full control off his mind again he realized Sherlock had never taken his hat off.  
\- Welcome back, I thought for a moment there I had fucked you silly. - he said smiling at john and standing up.  
\- That makes us too mate. - he turned and looked as Sherlock dove in the water. He got up and walked there sitting on a rock dangling his feet overwater.  
\- Isn't the water cold? - he asked looking at Sherlock, who smiled and got up to his level.  
\- Yes, the water is cold, but that doesn’t matter. I’ll keep you warm. - he said kissing john again.  
\- wait - john said breaking the kiss, how are you... - and then he noticed Sherlock had a tail, a fish tail. He looked up wide eyed, to see Sherlock smiling in a very scary way, with a bigger mouth than any human had.  
\- Not up for a second round then? - John wanted to run, and cream, or both but his body was frozen in place, and he felt a very distinctive feeling crawling up his spine - It's okay John, you served me quite well tonight, I'm a bit fond of you. Aren't you lucky?   
The last thing John saw before he blacked out was a very distinctive hole at the top of those dark curls.  
He woke up in the morning already in the boat, with his mates hangover and the captain driving slowly back to the city where they would get their plain.  
\- Good morning - he greeted the captain with a very awkward feeling about his dream, or nightmare.  
\- Good morning, did you sleep well? - asked the man good naturedly.  
\- Actually I didn't had a awkward dream with a man in a white fedora. - he said chuckling.  
The captain laughed and said - Lay of the myths book my friend, the last thing you want it's to be seduced by a Boto. Nasty things take human form and come to shores to seduce woman. The only way of knowing one it's to see it's breathing hole. That's why they keep the hat on. Nasty things those are, pity the pour soul who would fall for it's sweet talk.  
John felt the color drain from his face. He prayed to get quickly to the airport and to able to forget all this horrible nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> So google Boto if you whant to know how screwed John is hahahha It's a belif in Brazil that Boto's could assume human form and come out of water for one night to seduce woman. And wouldn't sherlock paleness be fitting for this? Comments are welcome :D


End file.
